


louis forgot his chemistry book at school

by mindingmybusiness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and louis just wants to grab his chem book, but a little, but that ain’t gonna happen today louis sorry, harry is a janitor, i have no idea what im doing, i’ve kinda had this idea in my head for months now so i just had to write it down, okay not so much fluff, this is my first ever fic, uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmybusiness/pseuds/mindingmybusiness
Summary: louis goes back to school to go get his chemistry book. the hot (alpha) janitor is there and complicates matters for horny  louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	louis forgot his chemistry book at school

**Author's Note:**

> hi wtf i have no idea what im gonna write other than hope you’ll enjoy this lil cutie  
english is not my first language and it’s 1AM so please cut me some slack

Louis had forgotten his chemistry book, which was the dumbest shit you could do on a Thursday when you had a test the following day. 

He decided that he actually had to head back to school to go get it, he really needed a good mark on this test. Exams were coming up and Louis wasn’t really doing to good in chemistry.

The school was oddly enough open, so he trudged his way into the school to retrieve the book. As he was walking down the hallway he heard shuffling from somewhere nearby. There was someone else around here.

He opened the door to the chemistry room, and smelled him before he saw him. The school’s janitor. More precisely, the hot, young, janitor that Louis had had a crush on ever since he started working at this school.  
He had gorgeous curls, down to his shoulders and eyes that you’d get yourself lost in. He was gorgeous, and Louis got hot just looking at him. This man was sex on legs, and Louis was horny. Dangerous combination.

Everything about him was intriguing to Louis, from his apparance, to his mysterious personality. One thing Louis wondered was why the fuck? Why would this man work as a janitor of all things? With a body and face like that this man could probably be whatever he wanted to be.

The man looked up from what he was doing and met Louis’ eyes. They stood like that for a while, Louis at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say, and was afraid that if he opened his mouth, a whine would escape his drying mouth. Louis had to keep it together before he started to accidentally slick up. 

If so much as a drop of slick would come out, this man, this Alpha would be the first to notice, and it would be mortifying. 

The man seemed to gather himself.  
«Uhm, hi. Can I help you with anything?» he still blinked at Louis.  
Louis realized he was being addressed.  
«Uh yeah, um I mean no, I need to grab my chem book, forgot it earlier today», he clumsily answered the nameless janitor.  
«Happens», he smiled. He looked angelic.  
«Yeah, guess so...», Louis awkwardly replied.

Louis quietly made his way over to the shelves and retrieved his book. As he turned around he saw the man fixing the projector or- it didn’t really matter what he was doing. What mattered was that his shirt was riding up only to reveal a trail of hair and a toned stomach that Louis would like nothing more than to put his tongue on. 

It happened before he knew it. His imagination got the best of him and he was slicking up. The man stopped abruptly, and slowly turned his head towards Louis. He had no idea what to do, so he looked down at his shoes, chem book in hand, mortified. 

He could hear the man moving, his heart was beating like crazy and he kept slicking up, he couldn’t control any of it.

Suddenly, there was a pair of shoes in front of him, and he could hear a sharp inhale from the other man. Louis closed his eyes, he had never been this humiliated before. 

«Look at me», the man said. His voice was low and he almost said it with a growl. The omega in him had to obey, so he slowly met the alpha’s eyes. He was a lot taller than him and had to lift his chin a lot in order to make eye contact with the man. 

Once that happened, Louis saw his face. His breathing was uneven and his pupils were blown out, the green sea was filled with dark clouds. Louis’ breath was just as uneven. 

The man was stepping closer. By reflex, Louis backed away until he hit the wall behind him. The man followed until their faces were only inches away. 

«What are we gonna do about you, huh?» his voice was still just a growl.  
Louis had no idea what to say to that.  
«I-I’m so sorry», he managed to get out.  
«Are you really, love?» the man put his hands beside Louis’ head, he had Louis caged in. 

Louis didn’t answer.  
«Coming in here and distracing me with your pretty face and getting all slicked up, hm? Making it fucking impossible for me to do my job, with your gorgeous smell», the man was tilting his head towards Louis’ ear, and was barely whispering. 

Louis shuddered, he was so incredibly turned on.  
«Fuck», he muttered to himself. The man leaned in even closer. His nose touched the skin under his jaw. He heard the man inhale deeply. «God, your smell makes me fuzzy. You smell so fucking good, love», he kept inhaling.  
«What’s your name, if it’s okay that I ask?» he looked up Louis with honest eyes.  
«Louis, my name’s Louis», he said.  
«Louis. Louis... Fuck, uh, my name is Harry», he gave Louis a smirk. 

«Harry, god, do something», Louis was so turned on, he needed Harry to do somthing other than to stand there and sniff him. 

«Hm? Already begging, baby? Shh, don’t worry. Gonna take care of you, if you let me», his hands left the wall only to waltz their way onto Louis’ bum and squeeze, hard.

«Yes, yes, please. Want you», he was staining his jeans. «Louis, I will not do anything to you here. I would however very much like for you to come to my place. And no I’m no serial killer, if that’s what you’re thinking», he smirked. 

«That’s exactly what a serial killer would say, Harry», he giggled a little. Harry smiled brightly in return. «I guess so... Would you though? I’d hate to part ways with you now knowing how wet you are and how good you smell right now, wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you», he made his way back to Louis’ neck and inhaled. 

«Fuck, come on, take me to yours», Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s curls. They were incredibly soft. Harry looked up at him with surprise written all over his face.  
«Shit, fuck, okay. Let me finish up here and we can go yeah?» Harry’s hands were roaming Louis’ body.  
«Mhm, I’ll wait outside, yeah?» Louis was already making his way out, and sue him if he moved his hips a little bit more than usual. 

Harry stepped out a few minutes later, and locked the door. There was no time to waste, so they hurried to Harry’s car.  
Once seated, Harry’s hand found Louis’ thigh and squeezed. 

«Fuck, your thighs are amazing, you’re amazing. You’re fucking beautiful», his hand creeped a little higher, making Louis hot all over.  
«Drive the car, Harold», he joked.  
«That’s not my name», he answered.  
«Oh I know», Louis teased back.  
Harry smiled contently. 

«So, how come someone like you end up as a high school janitor?» Louis asked while Harry drove.  
«Well, when I was 11 I made this bucketlist, of things I wanna do before I die. At 11, one of those things was apparently becoming a carpenter», he chuckled.  
Louis was kind of surprised, in a good way.  
«That’s actually kind off awesome, that you’re going through with it, I mean», he smiled at Harry.  
«Yeah well, won’t be for so long, going off to uni in a few months so...», Harry said.  
So he wasn’t that much older than Louis then, noted. 

The car stopped at a cozy appartment complex. They made their way out, into the building and up the stairs. Harry stopped at a door on the third floor and opened it.  
«Ladies first», he grinned at Louis and signaled for him to step inside.  
«Shut up», he couldn’t help but grin back.

Louis didn’t even have time to take a look into the appartment, bofre he was pinned to the door by Harry’s arms. 

The alpha started kissing and sucking on his neck, grinding his crotch against Louis’.  
Louis whined needily as Harry worked his magic.  
«Fuck, take me to your bed, Harry. Need you», he managed to get out, and before he knew it, Harry was clutching onto his thighs and taking Louis with him to the bedroom. 

He carefully laid Louis down on his back on the king sized bed. (What a gentleman, he is that one)  
Harry stared undressing, and Louis started doing the same, or he was before Harry slapped his hands away from the buttons.  
«No, I wanna», he growled at Louis.  
Louis’ insides churned. He was so wet and turned on, he needed Harry’s cock in him yesterday. 

Once he was all naked, Louis couldn’t focus on anything else. Harry’s body was a gift sent from above and Louis was blessed enough to have it right in front of him. He ached to touch so he trailed his hands wherever he could reach. 

Harry had taken of Louis’ shirt and was now sucking his nipples. Hard.  
«Fuck Harry, get me naked. Please, need you inside me now», Harry started working on his pants and soon they were both completely naked. 

Louis spread his legs so Harry could get in between, and hovered right above him.  
He gazed intensely at Louis’ lips. Louis didn’t really realize what he was waiting for, but after a few beats he understood.  
«You can kiss me Harry, please kiss me», he was waiting for permission. Louis was endeared, and quite ready to be fucked by this gorgeous man.  
That seemed to do it for Harry cause he didn’t waste anymore time. His lips found Louis’ and Louis opened up immidiately. Harry’s tongue explored his mouth, like he was trying to learn.  
Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and tugged at his hair. Harry sent him a growl in return. 

They pulled apart, and Harry leaned over to retrieve something from the night stand. A condom. 

Once ready, Harry looked into Louis’ eyes waiting for permission yet again. Louis nodded as he bit his lip. Harry pushed in, and with ease to, considering all the slick Louis had produced the last hour.

Harry tucked his head into Louis neck again, and carefully started thrusting. «Fuck, baby, feel so good around my cock», he nosed and licked and sucked on Louis’ throat.  
«Mhm, harder Harry. I can take it, know you want to», he tugged sharply at Harry’s hair, which seemed to do it. 

Harry’s thrust became harder and deeper, hitting in all the right places. «So good, baby. Wanna fuck you forever, so good, ngh», Harry said as he lifted his head and looked straight into Louis’ soul. «You’re so beautiful, fuck», he continued. 

«Ah, fuck. Love the way you feel inside me, Harry», he answered as he leaned up and captured Harry’s lips in a mess of tongue, lips and spit.

Louis was getting close, he could feel it. Harry was hitting his spot over and over again, it felt like euphoria and he couldn’t think straight. 

«Alpha»,  
he didn’t even register that he said it until a couple seconds later. He was so gone for, and it seemed like the word set Harry on fire.  
He growled and tightened his hold on Louis’ hips. His thrusts became frantic and harder. Louis was coming, and he didn’t even register it before it happened. So did Harry, and his knot was in Louis. It felt incredible, which was the only thing that mattered in that fractured second.  
Until it wasn’t.

«Fuck, fuck, fuck Louis. Louis, I’m so sorry, ngh, I-,» he started, but Louis shushed him. Harry collapsed on top him, his knot still inside him. His hands were roaming all over Louis’ body, trying to comfort the omega.  
«God, baby I didn’t mean to do it. I was so gone, fuck, I should’ve been more careful, fuck», Louis could tell how guilty he was feeling. 

«Harry, shh, It’s not your fault, it’s mine too, I shouldn’t have said that. We both lost it a bit too much», he managed to get out, he was knackered.  
«I’m still sorry, baby. Fuck, gonna take care of you, yeah? Run you a hot bath», he started stroking Louis’ chin and hair.  
«Mmm, sounds fantastic love», was all Louis said. 

After the knot went down and Harry pulled out he went straight to the bathroom next door to fill up the bathtub. «C’mere, Louis», he peeked out from the bathroom door. 

Louis made his way into the bathroom and got in the tub. Harry got in with him, and Louis sat in between Harry’s thighs.  
«Not how I pictured my Thursday going, but I’m definitely not complaining», Louis commented as he stroked his hands along Harry’s lean legs. 

«Mmm, definitely want more of this again», Harry whispered in Louis’ ear and inhaled. «Still not over the way you smell, fuck, probably never will be either».  
«Is that so? You want more of me, you mean?» Louis smiled for himself.  
«Probably never gonna get enough of you, love», he tightened his arms around Louis’ frame and kissed his temple.  
«Fuck, you’re making me horny again with all your cheesy talk», Louis unashamedly grinded his ass against Harry’s crotch.  
«Ngh, baby. Let’s dry off and I’ll take care of you again, hm?» Harry palmed Louis’ dick underwater.  
«Up for it?» Harry callenged.  
Louis nodded.  
«Up for it».

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)   
if you wanna talk to me, which i’d very much appreciate, you’ll find me on tumblr; screamingleo


End file.
